


stray kids oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN)

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: stray kids oneshots!requests are always open!!the first chapter will explain what I will and no write :)These are also on wattpad @/voldyhasnonosey
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray kids oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	stray kids oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN)

Hey guys!

Feel free to request any Straykids ships and a theme 😃  
(If there isn't requests I'll mostly write minsung)

I will not be including a certain someone in these oneshots (he is mentioned in the first for convenience otherwise he doesn't appear again)  
Things I will write:  
✅ Any Ships  
✅ Fluff  
✅ Hybrids  
✅ Littles  
✅ If you want them to be short or long let me know!  
✅ Any AU (coffee shop, princes, college etc) - please give me some idea otherwise I won't have a clue what to write.  
✅ I will write most things  
Things I won't Write:  
❌ Smut (mainly cause I just can't write it)  
❌ Someone beginning with W

Place a request in the comments! Once I respond to your comment I'll have a note of what you want! I have alot of requests from wattpad that i'm working on and i'm also very busy so please be patient!


End file.
